Rack, Shack, and Benny
Rack, Shack & Benny is the fourth episode of the VeggieTales did animate series, did release in August 25, 1998 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, April 20, 2002 by Word Entertainment on DVD and VHS, February 4, 2003 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS, and February 10, 2009 by Word Entertainment on DVD. Did Subtitle "A Lesson in Handling Peer Pressure," it does teach viewers about avoiding unhealthy peer pressure and stand up for their beliefs. The video is a retelling of the biblical story of Shadrach, Meshach & Abednego, from the Book of Daniel. The main characters feature Rack, Shack & Benny. In the story, Mr. Nezzer does require that all his subjects bow down before a false idol. But three men, Rack, Shack & Benny, refuse and are thrown into a furnace. They remain did uharn, and Mr. Nezzer does recognize t = Rack Shack and Benny Lyrick Studios 1998 VHS (Veggifan's Version) = VHS Contents # Lyrick Studios Purplestone Warnings # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Paramount Comming Attractions Bumper # The Rugrats Movie Trailer # Paramount Means Family Entertainment Trailer # Nick Jr on Videocassette Song # Blue's Clues Arts and Crafts and Story Time Trailer # Dave and the Giant Pickle Trailer # Paramount Feature Presentation Bumper # VeggieTales Theme Song # Opening Countertop # Rack, Shack & Benny Part 1 # Dance of the Cucumber # Rack, Shack & Benny Part 2 # Closing Countertop # Credits # Big Idea Logo # Barney's Big Surprise Trailer # Shelley Duvall's Mother Goose Rock N' Rhyme Trailer # Groundling Marsh Videos Trailer # Wishbone's Dog Days Of The West Trailer # Barney In Outer Space Trailer # Where's God When I'm S-Scared Trailer # Are You My Neighbor Trailer # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Episodes * Rack, Shack and Benny * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? * A Snoodle's Tale * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * The Gourds Must Be Crazy * Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly * Are You My Neighbor? * Lyle the Kindly Viking * The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Features * Studio Store Previews * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * The Lone Stranger * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (video game) * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Lord of the Beans * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * Veggie Library * Worship Songs Gallery 1995 Version VeggieTales1993Theme1.png VeggieTales1993Theme2.png VeggieTales1993Theme3.png TalesFromtheCrisper89.png TalesFromtheCrisper98.png TalesFromtheCrisper96.png DanielAndTheLionsDen45.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen47.JPG TalesFromtheCrisper27.png DanielAndTheLionsDen50.JPG GodWantsMeToForgiveThem350.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem226.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem29.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem30.png VeggieTales1993Theme4.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem332.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem262.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem331.png VeggieTales1993Theme4.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem35.png TalesFromtheCrisper71.png TalesFromtheCrisper72.png VeggieTales1993Theme4.png DanielAndTheLionsDen88.JPG TalesFromtheCrisper18.png TalesFromtheCrisper19.png VeggieTales1993Theme5.png VeggieTales1993Theme6.png VeggieTales1993Theme7.png VeggieTales1993Theme8.png VeggieTales1993Theme9.png RackShackandBenny1.png RackShackandBenny2.png RackShackandBenny3.png RackShackandBenny4.png RackShackandBenny5.png RackShackandBenny6.png RackShackandBenny7.png RackShackandBenny8.png RackShackandBenny10.png RackShackandBenny11.png RackShackandBenny12.png RackShackandBenny13.png RackShackandBenny14.png RackShackandBenny15.png RackShackandBenny16.png RackShackandBenny17.png GoodMorningGeorge1.png GoodMorningGeorge2.png GoodMorningGeorge3.png GoodMorningGeorge4.png GoodMorningGeorge5.png GoodMorningGeorge6.png GoodMorningGeorge7.png GoodMorningGeorge8.png GoodMorningGeorge9.png GoodMorningGeorge10.png GoodMorningGeorge11.png GoodMorningGeorge12.png GoodMorningGeorge13.png GoodMorningGeorge14.png GoodMorningGeorge15.png GoodMorningGeorge16.png GoodMorningGeorge17.png GoodMorningGeorge18.png GoodMorningGeorge19.png GoodMorningGeorge20.png GoodMorningGeorge21.png GoodMorningGeorge22.png GoodMorningGeorge23.png GoodMorningGeorge24.png GoodMorningGeorge25.png GoodMorningGeorge26.png GoodMorningGeorge27.png GoodMorningGeorge28.png GoodMorningGeorge29.png GoodMorningGeorge30.png GoodMorningGeorge31.png GoodMorningGeorge32.png GoodMorningGeorge33.png GoodMorningGeorge34.png GoodMorningGeorge35.png GoodMorningGeorge36.png GoodMorningGeorge37.png GoodMorningGeorge38.png GoodMorningGeorge39.png GoodMorningGeorge40.png GoodMorningGeorge41.png RackShackandBenny (14).png MrNezzerDebut.png RackShackandBenny (26).png RackShackandBenny (27).png RackShackandBenny (28).png NezzerSaysBonappetite!.png RackShackandBenny (30).png NezzerCloseshisEyes.png LauraChewing.png LauraChewing2.png ChocolateBunnies.png ChocolateBunnies (2).png ThinkofMe2.png ThinkofMeMom.png RackShackandBenny (10).jpg NoMoreBunnies.jpg I'mStanding.png JuniorExecutives.jpg NewandImprovedBunnySong1.png NewandImprovedBunnySong2.png NewandImprovedBunnySong3.png NewandImprovedBunnySong4.png NewandImprovedBunnySong5.png NewandImprovedBunnySong6.png NewandImprovedBunnySong7.png NewandImprovedBunnySong8.png NewandImprovedBunnySong9.png BunnySong9.png BunnySong10.png BunnySong11.png BunnySong12.png BunnySong13.png BunnySong14.png BunnySong15.png BunnySong16.png BunnySong17.png BunnySong18.png BunnySong19.png BunnySong20.png BunnySong21.png BunnySong22.png BunnySong23.png BunnySong24.png BunnySong25.png BunnySong26.png BunnySong27.png BunnySong28.png BunnySong29.png BunnySong31.png BunnySong32.png BunnySong33.png Rack,Shack&Benny (12).jpg Rack,Shack&Benny (13).jpg Rack,Shack&Benny (14).jpg Rack,Shack&Benny (15).jpg Rack,Shack&Benny (16).jpg Rack,Shack&Benny (17).jpg Rack,Shack&Benny (18).jpg RackShackandBenny.png Rack,ShackandBenny (32).png Rack,ShackandBenny (33).png Rack,ShackandBenny (34).png Rackshackbennywatchingatnezzer.png It'sTimetoSingtheBunnySong.jpg Rackshackbennylisteningtolaura.png SingtheSong.png Shackdidnotsing.png Nezzerlooksmad.png LauraWorried.jpg Shackgettingsing.png IsThatTheBunnySong.png Rack shack and benny are stop singing.png Mr nezzer happy to hear sings 2.png RackShackandBenny (11).png Mr nezzer happy to hear sings 1.png Rack shack and benny are smiling 1.png Rack shack and benny are smiling 2.png NezzerNotHappy.jpg Shocked.jpg RackShackandBenny (23).jpg TheCarrotGuards.png RackShackandBenny (2).png DanceoftheCucumberTitleCard.png DanceoftheCucumber1.png DanceoftheCucumber2.png DanceoftheCucumber3.png DanceoftheCucumber4.png DanceoftheCucumber5.png DanceoftheCucumber6.png DanceoftheCucumber7.png DanceoftheCucumber8.png DanceoftheCucumber9.png DanceoftheCucumber10.png DanceoftheCucumber11.png DanceoftheCucumber12.png Thedanceofthecucumber.jpg DanceoftheCucumber14.png DanceoftheCucumber16.png DanceoftheCucumber17.png DanceoftheCucumber18.png DanceoftheCucumber19.png DanceoftheCucumber20.png DanceoftheCucumber21.png DanceoftheCucumber22.png DanceoftheCucumber23.png DanceoftheCucumber24.png IsEveryoneComfortable.png RackShackandBenny.jpg WillyounotSingtheSong.png ThatyourbadBunnies.png Angry nezzer.png NezzerEvilLaugh.png Stand.jpg ChocolateFactory.png QwertyRackShackandBenny.png RackShackandBennyClosingCountertop.png 1998 Version * VeggieTales1998Theme1.png * VeggieTales1998Theme2.png * VeggieTales1998Theme3.png * KeepWalking.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-15-47-412.jpg * TheSongOfTheCebu1.png * PaGrapeMilkAndHoney.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace250.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace251.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace288.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace268.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace269.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace270.png * ICanBeYourFriend7.png * ThoseGourdsMustBeCrazy100.JPG * TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo13.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * GoodMorningGeorge29.png * GoodMorningGeorge30.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-16-09-239.jpg * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-16-11-624.jpg * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle53.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle242.png * LoveMyLips14.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle281.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle282.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle283.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-09-05-856.jpg * TheHairbrushSong16.png * SlushieMixTruck.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 11-33-01-737.jpg * VeggieTales1998Theme5.png * VeggieTales1998Theme6.png * VeggieTales1998Theme7.png * VeggieTales1998Theme8.png * VeggieTales1998Theme9.png * RackShackandBenny1.png * RackShackandBenny2.png * RackShackandBenny3.png * RackShackandBenny4.png * RackShackandBenny5.png * RackShackandBenny6.png * RackShackandBenny7.png * RackShackandBenny8.png * RackShackandBenny10.png * RackShackandBenny11.png * RackShackandBenny12.png * RackShackandBenny13.png * RackShackandBenny14.png * RackShackandBenny15.png * RackShackandBenny16.png * RackShackandBenny17.png * GoodMorningGeorge1.png * GoodMorningGeorge2.png * GoodMorningGeorge3.png * GoodMorningGeorge4.png * GoodMorningGeorge5.png * GoodMorningGeorge6.png * GoodMorningGeorge7.png * GoodMorningGeorge8.png * GoodMorningGeorge9.png * GoodMorningGeorge10.png * GoodMorningGeorge11.png * GoodMorningGeorge12.png * GoodMorningGeorge13.png * GoodMorningGeorge14.png * GoodMorningGeorge15.png * GoodMorningGeorge16.png * GoodMorningGeorge17.png * GoodMorningGeorge18.png * GoodMorningGeorge19.png * GoodMorningGeorge20.png * GoodMorningGeorge21.png * GoodMorningGeorge22.png * GoodMorningGeorge23.png * GoodMorningGeorge24.png * GoodMorningGeorge25.png * GoodMorningGeorge26.png * GoodMorningGeorge27.png * GoodMorningGeorge28.png * GoodMorningGeorge29.png * GoodMorningGeorge30.png * GoodMorningGeorge31.png * GoodMorningGeorge32.png * GoodMorningGeorge33.png * GoodMorningGeorge34.png * GoodMorningGeorge35.png * GoodMorningGeorge36.png * GoodMorningGeorge37.png * GoodMorningGeorge38.png * GoodMorningGeorge39.png * GoodMorningGeorge40.png * GoodMorningGeorge41.png * RackShackandBenny (14).png * MrNezzerDebut.png * RackShackandBenny (26).png * RackShackandBenny (27).png * RackShackandBenny (28).png * NezzerSaysBonappetite!.png * RackShackandBenny (30).png * NezzerCloseshisEyes.png * LauraChewing.png * LauraChewing2.png * ChocolateBunnies.png * ChocolateBunnies (2).png * ThinkofMe2.png * ThinkofMeMom.png * RackShackandBenny (10).jpg * NoMoreBunnies.jpg * I'mStanding.png * JuniorExecutives.jpg * NewandImprovedBunnySong1.png * NewandImprovedBunnySong2.png * NewandImprovedBunnySong3.png * NewandImprovedBunnySong4.png * NewandImprovedBunnySong5.png * NewandImprovedBunnySong6.png * NewandImprovedBunnySong7.png * NewandImprovedBunnySong8.png * NewandImprovedBunnySong9.png * BunnySong9.png * BunnySong10.png * BunnySong11.png * BunnySong12.png * BunnySong13.png * BunnySong14.png * BunnySong15.png * BunnySong16.png * BunnySong17.png * BunnySong18.png * BunnySong19.png * BunnySong20.png * BunnySong21.png * BunnySong22.png * BunnySong23.png * BunnySong24.png * BunnySong25.png * BunnySong26.png * BunnySong27.png * BunnySong28.png * BunnySong29.png * BunnySong31.png * BunnySong32.png * BunnySong33.png * Rack,Shack&Benny (12).jpg * Rack,Shack&Benny (13).jpg * Rack,Shack&Benny (14).jpg * Rack,Shack&Benny (15).jpg * Rack,Shack&Benny (16).jpg * Rack,Shack&Benny (17).jpg * Rack,Shack&Benny (18).jpg * RackShackandBenny.png * Rack,ShackandBenny (32).png * Rack,ShackandBenny (33).png * Rack,ShackandBenny (34).png * Rackshackbennywatchingatnezzer.png * It'sTimetoSingtheBunnySong.jpg * Rackshackbennylisteningtolaura.png * SingtheSong.png * Shackdidnotsing.png * Nezzerlooksmad.png * LauraWorried.jpg * Shackgettingsing.png * IsThatTheBunnySong.png * Rack shack and benny are stop singing.png * Mr nezzer happy to hear sings 2.png * RackShackandBenny (11).png * Mr nezzer happy to hear sings 1.png * Rack shack and benny are smiling 1.png * Rack shack and benny are smiling 2.png * NezzerNotHappy.jpg * Shocked.jpg * RackShackandBenny (23).jpg * TheCarrotGuards.png * RackShackandBenny (2).png * DanceoftheCucumberTitleCard.png * DanceoftheCucumber1.png * DanceoftheCucumber2.png * DanceoftheCucumber3.png * DanceoftheCucumber4.png * DanceoftheCucumber5.png * DanceoftheCucumber6.png * DanceoftheCucumber7.png * DanceoftheCucumber8.png * DanceoftheCucumber9.png * DanceoftheCucumber10.png * DanceoftheCucumber11.png * DanceoftheCucumber12.png * Thedanceofthecucumber.jpg * DanceoftheCucumber14.png * DanceoftheCucumber16.png * DanceoftheCucumber17.png * DanceoftheCucumber18.png * DanceoftheCucumber19.png * DanceoftheCucumber20.png * DanceoftheCucumber21.png * DanceoftheCucumber22.png * DanceoftheCucumber23.png * DanceoftheCucumber24.png * IsEveryoneComfortable.png * RackShackandBenny.jpg * WillyounotSingtheSong.png * ThatyourbadBunnies.png * Angry nezzer.png * NezzerEvilLaugh.png * Stand.jpg * ChocolateFactory.png * QwertyRackShackandBenny.png * RackShackandBennyClosingCountertop.png Miscellaneous Concept art and sketches Category:Episodes Category:1995 Category:1998 Category:Rack, Shack & Benny Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2009